poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins
Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins is a crossover movie to be made by Iamnater1225. It is a prequel movie to Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary A night Alicorn filly and the Daughter of Princess Luna is planning her new adventure, And she brings her friends with her. Dusty Crophopper, Snowdrop and Ishani, Skyla, Nimbly, Twila, Lilly, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Eret, Golden Apple, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Louis, Granny, Shira, Arachna, Dragonsly, Z, Princess Bala, Weaver, Azteca, Chip, Barry B. Benson, Adam Flayman, Mooseblood, Flik, Princess Atta, Dot,Vanessa, Gypsy, Manny, Dim, Rosie, Francis, Heimlich, Slim, Tuck and Roll, P.T. Flea, Molt, Hova, Zoc, Kreela,Fugax, Mub and Grub, Nim Galuu, Red Beret, Brownie, Jumbaa Jookiba, Pleakley, Emerald, Archer, Troglokhan, Ocula, Punch it and Scratch it, Slamfist, Insaniac Flatchoo, Nibble, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Puffin, Jean-Bob, Speed, Whizzer, Cutter, Jojo, Willow Apple, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Apple Feather, Mushu and Cri-Kee, Game Player and Game Facer, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Vanellope von Schweetz, Sour Bill, Quaker, Po, Shifu, Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane, Cheng Ru, Storming Ox, Croc, Treasurer, Stith, Gune, Round Up, Kago and Uto, Hurricane Cloud, Goliath, Elisa Maza, Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx, Indigo Marble, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jaq and Gus, Roquefort, Bernard and Bianca, Jake, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Daggett and Norbert, Orange Cake, Philoctetes, Pain and Panic, Cream Puff, R.J., Verne, Hammy, Stella, Tiger, Lou, Penny, Bucky, Spike, and Quillo, Ozzie, Heather, Vincent, Zeñorita Cebra, Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, and Tiago, Rafael, Eva, Pedro and Nico, Eduardo, Mimi, Roberto and Charlie, Bronze Bracelet and Golden Scissor, Hugo and Rita, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Kate, Humphrey, Stinky, Claudette, Runt, Garth, Lilly, Marcel, Paddy, Salty, Shakey and Mooch, Birthday Bash, Timon and Pumbaa, Midnight Sapphire, Louis the Alligator, Stary, Doogal, Florence, Train, Dylan, Brian, Ermintrude, Soldier Sam, Zebedee, Rainbow Charka, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Luigi and Guido, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge,Mack, Red, Finn McMissile, Francesco Bernoulli, Prince Edmond, Oh, Captain Smek, Kyle, Gary and Scorch Supernova, Thurman, Doc, IO, Hawk and Hammer, The Greys, Lem,Neera, Skiff, Rover, Eckle, Josephine, Surly, Buddy, Andie, Grayson, Jamie, Jimmy and Johnny, Mole, Judy, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Olivia Flaversham, Fidget, Roger, Max Hare and Toby Tortoise, Eliza, Sam-I-Am and Joey, Daffodil, Elliot the Dragon, Joshua and Katrina, Devon and Cornwall, Angus and Fergus, Boog, Ursa, Elliot, Giselle, Gisela and Giselita, Elvis, McSquizzy, Reilly, Buddy, Rosie and Maria, Serge and Deniand, Ian, Orlean, Hugo, Victor, and Laverne, Polly, Roddy St. James, Rita Malone, Sid and Spike and Whitey. Soon, Yuna gets her own train, The Night Express. Yuna will become the leader of her own company and do what it takes to over come some foes: Captain Hook, Ursula, Jafar, Oogie Boogie and Hades. This is where Yuna's Adventure continues. Plot The Movie begins The story begins with the past memories of Princess Yuna and Dusty Crophopper becoming close friends, Going to their own adventures with her friends, And it ended with The Jester being send to Tartarus. Then, Equestria was saved. Yuna became a great legend. Dusty and Ishani had a very strong romantic relationship ever since. One day, Yuna got an A+ at her history lesson in school. After the school, Yuna and each of her friends had close friends. Snowdrop, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . An Evil Dark Purpose Trivia *This is when the foals get their close friends and The Night Express gets some special coaches. Songs and Music Score #Vuelie (Main Titles) #Symphony in Oh (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) #???? (when ) Scenes #The Movie begins #An Evil Dark Purpose Links # Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Iamnater1225's written stories